


Whumptober 2020 No. 3

by Sapless_Tree



Series: MacGyver Whumptober [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Blood Loss, Confused Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Delirium, Episode: s03e13 Wilderness + Training + Survival, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Manhandling, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, macgyver whump, no. 3, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapless_Tree/pseuds/Sapless_Tree
Summary: Whumptober no. 3 "My Way Or The Highway"Prompt: manhandled“Now the hard part…” Mac said, voice coming in little more than a shaky gasp. His eyes were drifting closed and grasp on consciousness fading, every blink growing slower and harder to open up after. “Get me… to… hospital…” The pain in Mac’s leg kept him from passing out fully, but his eyes fell shut and he couldn’t lift his head anymore-- Mac could hear Riley and Bozer above him talking. Something about a sled?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacGyver Whumptober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 No. 3

**Author's Note:**

> wooo this is a bit late and kinda short, but here nonetheless. 
> 
> I kinda interpreted manhandling as done by the caretaker (caretakers in this situation I suppose) and wrote this based on season 3 ep 13 where Riley and Bozer are dragging a shot Mac through the woods on a sled made of branches bc let's be honest, as good as those scenes are, there's some wasted whump potential in there
> 
> I hope you enjoy, I'm going to sleep now :)

“Now the hard part…” Mac said, voice coming in little more than a shaky gasp. His eyes were drifting closed and grasp on consciousness fading, every blink growing slower and harder to open up after. “Get me… to… hospital…” The pain in Mac’s leg kept him from passing out fully, but his eyes fell shut and he couldn’t lift his head anymore-- Mac could hear Riley and Bozer above him talking. Something about a sled?

Before Mac even knew what was happening, a horrible, throbbing pain ripped through his thigh. He must have cried out because a litany of apologies floated into his senses through the thick haze of agony.

“It’s okay...” Mac reassured blindly, waving his arm in the direction he hoped the apologies came from.

“Try not to move around so much,” he heard Riley say. She and Bozer were talking again, but Mac couldn’t focus enough to quite understand what they were saying until Bozer warned him that it would hurt a lot.

“What..?” Mac managed, opening his eyes back up. But it was all he could say before he was being grabbed under the armpits and shifted backward. 

Mac screamed. He’d tried not to, he really did, but the movement sent jarring, white-hot pain flaring up in his leg. It was most intense at his thigh, but the horrible sensation shot completely through him, traveling down his entire leg and up, settling around his hip. 

But the pain didn’t stop.

Riley and Bozer continued to drag Mac across the dirt and up onto the makeshift sled, the blond groaning the whole way. Mac’s eyes were glazed over with pain, unfocused, and looking around at nothing.

“Sorry, Mac,” Bozer said after Mac let out another loud grunt. “We’ve almost got you up, just hold on.” 

Finally getting Mac’s body fully onto the sled jostled his leg, causing him to cry out again. He found himself floating in and out of consciousness once more-- he had a vague memory of saying something to Riley and Bozer about doing well-- but whatever garbled nonsense really came out of his mouth was interrupted by a fresh wave of pain.

The sled had begun to move. 

Mac lifted his head off the sled for a moment, glancing down at the throbbing, bloody mess that was his leg. The crude bandages were stained with the same red coating the majority of his upper leg.

“Whose blood…?” Mac mumbled, letting his head drop back onto the sled with a wince.

Riley’s eyebrows pulled together with concern, and she eyed Bozer, who was giving her about the same look. “It’s yours, Mac,” she answered.

“Oh… yeah…” That was right, he’d been shot. He felt a little stupid, but it passed as he couldn’t quite remember what he’d asked in the first place anymore. The sled ride wasn’t a particularly smooth one, but Mac couldn’t stifle a shout when they dragged it over a larger rock, jostling him roughly. Someone apologized. 

‘ _Why does it hurt?_ ’ Mac wondered, agonizing pain shooting through his leg again.

“Mac, you were shot,” Bozer answered, “that Giovanni guy shot you in the leg. You remember that?”

The blonde was quiet for a few moments. “That was… out loud,” he said, realizing Bozer had heard and answered him.

“Yeah, it was,” Bozer said. The worry lacing his voice went right over Mac’s head; Riley caught it, however, and it willed the two to move faster, even with Mac moaning in pain on the sled. Every once in awhile he would cry out and mumble something incoherent or ask an alarmingly simple question. He’d filtered through the same four questions a few times already, and it was with growing concern that Riley and Bozer stopped to check Mac over again. They needed to get Mac to help fast, but it wouldn’t matter how quickly they got him there if he was already dead on arrival.

“Hey, Mac,” Riley said, trying to get Mac’s attention. He was awake for the most part, but he seemed to be having a lot of trouble focusing on anything.

“Hi,” the blond replied, smiling lazily and not quite meeting Riley’s gaze.

“Hey,” she repeated, smoothing back his tossed hair and feeling his forehead. “He’s a bit cold, probably from the blood loss. It’s not too bad yet, though,” she said to Bozer as she pulled her water out of her bag. “Mac,” she said again-- his attention had already wavered and she was trying to recapture it. “Mac, look at me. I’m going to sit you up a bit so you can drink some water, okay? Boze, help me out.”

Mac didn’t respond, and the two weren’t sure whether or not he’d even processed what she’d said. The moment they began to sit him up though, he was groaning loudly and trying to pull out of their supportive grips. He tried to twist his body away from the main source of pain, not totally comprehending that it was his own leg.

“Mac, you need to stay still,” Bozer said, expression tight and filled with concern. But Mac wasn’t listening-- he continued to writhe and squirm, crying out at the pain it caused. “Riley,” Bozer looked to her, not knowing how to help their friend.

Panicked with the worry she felt for Mac, Riley took a few moments before she could respond. “Hold his leg still,” she ordered, “and try to calm him down. I’m still going to try and get him to drink some water-- he lost a lot of blood, he needs fluids.” Bozer nodded, placing his hands carefully on Mac’s leg, being careful not to hurt him further.

Mac fought against the pressure, seeming to panic when he couldn’t move his leg out of Bozer’s grip. The comforting words coming from Bozer were merely muddled sounds to Mac’s confused mind.

Riley began to pull Mac up a little, getting him upright enough to put the water up to his lips. But Mac tossed his head back as if trying to get away from the canteen.

“Jack… can’t move my leg…” Mac struggled out.

Riley pushed Mac’s head back up with her palm, letting his head rest on it, and tried again to coax him into drinking the water. “Jack isn’t here right now Mac,” she said, “and Bozer’s got your leg, it’s okay.”

“Yeah man, don’t worry,” Bozer chimed in, “we got you.”

That seemed to placate Mac enough to make him take a few sips of the water, but he caught a glimpse of his leg and furrowed his eyebrows.

“There's blood,” Mac pointed out as Riley lowered him back down to lay on the sled. She was glad they didn’t have to hold him still anymore. Bozer seemed to share the feeling as he let go of Mac’s leg and let out a relieved breath at how Mac didn’t start moving around again.

“I think he’s a little delirious from the pain,” Riley said. “We should really hurry.”

“You’re right,” Bozer said. Both of them went back to pulling the sled. Mac’s groans and cries of pain were more frequent and more pronounced. They weren’t sure if they should feel bad about how much pain he was in or be grateful that he was a little more responsive. They settled around somewhere in the middle of the two feelings, relieved and sorry.

Riley and Bozer were sure that that blessed old cabin coming into view was the greatest sight they’d ever seen. And Fred, as skeptical of him as they’d been before, may as well have been an angel. They could call for help there; Mac would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not great with endings hh. Also, tomorrow's prompt maybe late as well, I haven't uhhh I haven't started that one yet ahah


End file.
